ultraversefandomcom-20200213-history
Biggs
Biggs is a Portuguese basic cable and satellite television targeted to children, teens and youth. It was launched on 1 December 2009 on the NOS platform. It broadcasts archived programmes from Canal Panda, live-action shows, films and anime. List of programs *''6Teen'' *''Ace Ventura: Pet Detective'' *''Action Dad'' *''Air Gear'' *''Almost Naked Animals'' *''The Amazing Splashinis'' *''Angry Birds Stella'' *''Angry Birds Toons'' *''A Penguin's Troubles'' *''Baby Backyardigans'' *''Baby Potter: The Series'' *''Bakugan Battle Brawlers'' *''Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders'' *''Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge'' *''Bakugan: New Vestroia'' *''Basketeers'' *''Batman of the Future'' *''Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' *''Baxter'' *''B-Daman Crossfire'' *''B-Daman Fireblast'' *''Be the Creature'' *''Being Ian'' *''Best Ed'' *''Beyblade'' *''Beyblade Burst'' *''Beyblade G-Revolution'' *''Beyblade: Metal Fury'' *''Beyblade: Metal Fusion'' *''Beyblade: Metal Masters'' *''Beyblade: Shogun Steel'' *''Beyblade Vforce'' *''BeyRaiderz Shogun'' *''BeyWheelz'' *''Blue Dragon'' *''Braceface'' *''Camp Lakebottom'' *''Captain Biceps'' *''Cardcaptor Sakura'' *''Carl²'' *''Cave Party'' *''Chaotic'' *''Chica Vampiro'' *''Class of the Titans'' *''Clay Kids'' *''Clone High'' *''Clue'' *''Code Lyoko Evolution'' *''Code Lyoko'' *''Complete Savages'' *''Connor Undercover'' *''Corrector Yui'' *''Crayon Shin-chan'''' (second Portuguese dub)'' *''Cubix'' *''Dance Academy'' *''Danger Mouse'' *''Dark Knights'' *''Dawn of the Croods'' *''Delilah and Julius'' *''Digimon Frontier'' *''Digimon Tamers'' *''Dinosaur King'' *''Dinotrux'' *''Doomsday: The Series'' *''Doraemon'' *''Dork Hunters from Outer Space'' *''eBand'' *''Edgar & Ellen'' *''Egyxos'' *''Even Stevens'' *''Family Biz'' *[[Fangbone!|''Fangbone!]] *[[Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes|''Fantastic Four]] *''Fergus McPhail'' *''Fish'n Chips'' *''Football Dream: The Knight in the Area'' *''Formula X'' *''Fort Boyard'' *''Franky Snow'' *[[Futz!|''Futz!]] *[[Galaxy Squad|''Galaxy Squad]] *[[Gawayn|''Gawayn (2nd season)]] *[[Get Ace|''Get Ace]] *''G-Fighters'' *''G.I. Joe: Renegades'' *''Girlstuff/Boystuff'' *''Grojband'' *''Grossology'' *''H2O: Just Add Water'' *''Hairy Scary'' *''Half Moon Investigations'' *''Hard Out'' *''Hero 108'' *''House of Backyard'' *''Huntik'' *''Inazuma Eleven'' *''Inazuma Eleven GO: Chrono Stone'' *''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *''Inuyasha'' *''Iron Man: Armored Adventures'' *''Johnny Test'' *''Justice League Unlimited'' *''Kaeloo'' *''Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight'' *''Kiteretsu'' *''KochiKame'' *''Knights-A-Lot'' *''Kyle XY'' *''League of Super Evil'' *''Lockie Leonard'' *''Loonatics'' *''Loonatics Unleashed'' *[[Ojamajo Doremi#Mōtto! Ojamajo Doremi|''Magical Doremi (3rd season)]] *[[Oscar's Oasis|''Oscar's Oasis]] *''Magi-Nation'' *[[Majority Rules!|''Majority Rules!]] *[[Martin Mystery|''Martin Mystery]] *''Max Steel'' *''Men in Black: The Series'' *[[Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch|''Mermaid Melody (2nd season)]] *[[Mission to Mars: The Series|''Mission to Mars: The Series]] *''Mix Masters Final Force'' *''Monster Allergy'' *''Monster Rancher'' *''Morangos com Açúcar'' *''Mr. Baby'' *[[Mummies Alive!|''Mummies Alive!]] *[[My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic|''My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic]] *''Mutant Busters'' *''Mushiking: King of the Beetles'' *''My Life Me'' *''My Spy Family'' *''Naturally, Sadie'' *''Oddworld: Abe's Exoddus: The Series'' *''Oddworld: Munch's Oddysee: The Series'' *''Oddworld Unleashed'' *''One Piece'' *[[Overruled!|''Overruled!]] *[[Pablo the Little Penguin: The Series|''Pablo the Little Penguin: The Series]] *''Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures'' *''Patito Feo'' *''Peanuts'' *''Pet Alien'' *''Pirate Express'' *''Pirate Family'' *''Lanfeust Quest'' *''The Legend of the Volcano Sisters'' *''Lego City'' *''Pokémon Black & White: Adventures in Unova'' *''Pokémon: Black & White: Adventures in Unova and Beyond'' *''Pokémon: Black and White'' *''Pokémon: Black & White: Rival Destinies'' *''Pokémon: Battle Dimension'' *''Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl'' *''Pokémon: Galactic Battles'' *''Pokémon: Sinnoh League Victors'' *''Pokémon: Sun & Moon'' *''Pokémon XY: Kalos Quest'' *''Pokémon XY'' *''Pokémon XY & Z'' *''Popeye and Son'''' '' *''Puyo Puyo'' *''Prank Patrol'' *''Starla & the Jewel Riders'' *''Ratz'' *''Redakai: Conquer the Kairu'' *''Ryan & Isabella: The Series'' *''Sailor Moon Crystal'' *''Saint Seiya Omega'' *''Save the Day'' *''Secret Agent Men'' *''Secret Mission Adventures'' *''Sgt. Frog'''' '' *''SheZow'' *[[Skunk Fu!|''Skunk Fu!]] *[[Slugterra|''Slugterra]] *''Sonic X'' *''Space Goofs'' *''Spider-Man ABC'' *''Spider-Man: The New Animated Series'' *''Spider Riders'' *''Stoked'' *''Storm Hawks'' *''Strange Days at Blake Holsey High'' *''Strange Hill High'' *''Super Duper Sumos'' *''Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries'' *''Tales from the Cryptkeeper'' *''Talking Tom and Friends'' *''Teenage Mutant Hero Turtles'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' *''Teen Titans'' *''Teen Wolf'' *''Tenkai Knights'' *''That's So Weird'' *''The All New Popeye Hour'' *''The Adventures of Puss in Boots'' *''The Batman'' *''The Deep'' *''The Future Is Wild'' *''The Looney Tunes Show'' *''The Mojicons'' *''The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show'' *''The Spectacular Spider-Man'' *''The Wacky World of Tex Avery'' *''Thunderbirds Are Go'' *''ThunderCats'' *''Time Jam: Valerian & Laureline'' *''Titeuf'' *''Total Drama Action'' *''Total Drama Island'' *''Total Drama World Tour'' *''Transformers Animated'' *''Transformers: Prime'' *''Transformers: Rescue Bots'' *''Transformers: Robots in Disguise'' *''Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle'' *''Undergrads'' *''The Universe Stops with You'' *''Viewtiful Joe'' *[[What's New, Scooby-Doo!|''What's New, Scooby-Doo!]]'' *''Wild Grinders'' *''Winston Steinburger & Sir Dudley Ding Dong'' *''Wolverine and the X-Men'' *''Woody Woodpecker: Escape from Buzz Buzzard Park'' *''World of Quest'' *''Young Dracula'' *''Yvon of the Yukon'' *''Zap Jr. High'' *''Zombie Hotel'' External links *Biggs Website *Panda Biggs at LyngSat Address Category:AMC Networks Category:AMC Networks International Category:Portuguese television networks Category:Children's television networks